This invention relates to the field of floor air diffusers of the type used in raised access flooring systems, such as an office complex. More particularly, the invention is directed to a motorized adjustable airflow outlet.
The present invention is directed to a motorized, adjustable, raised floor air diffuser that allows for the automatic control of individual outlet airflow delivery from a pressurized floor plenum system. The use of raised access floors in office complexes is rapidly gaining popularity. These systems allow power and communications wiring to be located in an easily accessible cavity below the office floor. In addition, the cavity may be used for the supply of conditioned air to the office space, eliminating most of the ductwork and insulation requirements that are inherent to overhead systems.
Underfloor air delivery systems are now becoming popular with the business community and developers due primarily to economics. Underfloor air systems, as presently known, deliver air to large zoning plenums via air terminals mounted in a floor cavity. Air is delivered to the office workers by means of high induction floor outlets that are tapped directly into the pressurized floor plenum. Additionally, such air systems allow for easy reconfiguration and add-ons for the office communications.
The air terminals or diffusers, through the use of modular flooring systems, may be placed at selected locations throughout the office complex. Typically, the air diffusers include a grill or opened cover member overriding an air chamber, where the air diffuser incorporates a manually adjustable mechanism. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,100, by the inventor hereof, an underfloor diffuser assembly is taught. The invention of ""100 relates to an adjustable air diffuser assembly that includes first and second annular rings threadably engaging one another and secured respectively to above and below the floor, where the first annular ring includes an annular shoulder for receiving a grill assembly. The grill assembly is seated on the shoulder and is in communication with the space above the upper surface. The grill assembly further includes a centrally disposed, downwardly extending, vertically adjustable rod mounting a circular basket at its free end. The basket includes an array of through holes for delivering pressurized air from the underfloor cavity to the diffuser assembly, and means, such as a rod, connecting the basket to the grill assembly to prevent rotation of the basket. Finally, plural, radially extending, fixed vanes are provided and secured about the vertically adjustable rod to discharge air under pressure from the basket and defined sub-chamber to the space above the upper surface to impart a radial spin to the discharged air.
The typical raised floor air diffusers are manually adjustable devices. Often, such devices use a rotatable member that can close or open the damper mechanism to control the airflow from the underfloor plenum. This invention teaches an automated, motorized air diffuser system where plural air diffusers may be individually controlled through wired or wireless communication. The manner by which the present invention achieves the goals hereof will become apparent in the description which follows, especially when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
This invention relates to an automated, motorized air diffuser assembly for placement in a floor opening in a raised access flooring system having an air distribution plenum under the floor. The assembly comprises a generally circular hanging frame member, to be removably secured to the floor, a suspended fixed frame member having an annular damper opening and extending from the hanging frame member, and a removable grill member. The removable grill member mounts a fixed, downwardly extending central post, a floating damper retention basin, and a light weight compression spring about the post and acting to space the retention basin from the grill member. Positioned and mounted within the suspended fixed frame member is a motor operable to raise and lower plural push rods that act against the bottom of the retention basin. As the push rods rise and act against the retention basin, all accomplished remotely by wire or wireless signal means, the retention basin begins to rise to partially or completely close off the damper opening and thus control the airflow from the underfloor plenum through the system. Concurrent with the rising retention basin the compression spring begins to compress. When it is time to lower the retention basin, the motor is reversed and, with the aid of the stored energy in the spring, the floating retention basin is lowered to further open the damper. Also, maintenance is made easy by the fact that the grill member is removable to access the retention basin where debris and liquid may accumulate over time, all without disturbance to the motor and wiring mechanism.
Accordingly, a feature of this invention is to provide a remotely activated air diffuser system, whether a plurality or an individual outlets.
A further feature of the invention hereof lies in an air diffuser system that allows removal and cleaning of debris/liquid from a retention basin without disturbance of any of the automatic control components or wiring.
Another feature of this invention is the use of modular connection that facilitates easy field connection to control wiring for the air diffuser hereof.
These and other features of the invention will become more apparent, particularly by those skilled in the art, from a reading of the following specification.